


Country Night

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: It's country night and Sonny has a tradition Mandy hasn't had the privilege of doing yet. Mandy is full of surpises.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis & Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Country Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this one shot idea from 911 Lonestar (awesome and fun show). I love Mandy on Seal Team and I think there is so much about her we don’t know. I feel like she’s a woman of many surprises. Anyways 911 Lonestar takes place in Texas and since Sonny is from there I figure we need a Country Night one shot at their favorite bar. I won’t spoil the scene I’m kind of using lol. All rights to their original owners. Hope you all enjoy!!

It was Saturday night and everyone was at their usual bar hanging out and talking. They had just come back from Afghanistan a couple days ago and wanted to relax a little. Of course Sonny was especially in a good mood because it was Country Night at the bar. There a lot of cowboy hats and country boots around the bar.

“Yee-haw y’all,” Sonny said laughing loudly at the team gathered around a couple of the tables they had snagged.

“Place is packed tonight,” Clay said looking around at everyone in their country spirit.

“Anyone see Jason?” Ray asked bring over beer pitchers with Brock.

“He said he was swinging by base to pick up Mandy after her meeting,” Trent replied. “Hey Sonny, 50 bucks says you can’t get Mandy to line dance.”

“Is that a challenge? If memory serves right everyone on the team must go through Sonny’s line dance test and Ms. Ellis has not,” Sonny replied.

Lisa smiled watching the guys converse. “100 bucks says Sonny gets her to dance,” Lisa said with a smirk before taking a sip of beer.

All the guys turned to look at Lisa who was looking at them like she’d already won. 

“What do you know Davis,” Brock asked.

“Two words for you, girls night,” Lisa said laughing.

“And what exactly happens on these girls nights?” Clay asked.

“Wouldn’t you guys like to know,” Lisa said wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re on Davis,” Sonny said. “We’ll put Mandy to the test tonight.”

“What test,” Mandy all of a sudden said from behind Sonny who jumped at her voice. “Aww Sonny, did I scare you?” Mandy said with a smile.

The guys all laughed. Jason was standing next to Mandy his hand on her back. After that night in Afghanistan and Jason nearly dying capturing Al-Hazred, the two got together. They didn’t necessarily come out as a couple but those that knew them well knew they were together.

“You and you’re secret spy skills don’t scare me Ms. Ellis,” Sonny defended himself. “I was just merely caught off guard.”

“Of course Sonny,” Mandy responded with serious nodding expression. Jason had gotten her a beer and she took a sip. 

The group conversed together for a while before Brooks and Dunn’s song, “Boot Scootin’ Boogie” came on and many people started making their way to the dance area to line dance.

“Alright Ms. Ellis, time for you to earn your spurs,” Sonny announced.

“Earn my spurs?” Mandy asked.

“Time to do some good old line dancing,” Sonny said putting his hand out for her to take.

“Oh no, you do not want to see me line dance,” Mandy shook her head vehemently.

“Is the fearless Mandy Ellis scared of a little line dancing,” Brock piped in.

“Come on Mandy, it’s tradition that the whole team has to go through with Sonny,” Jason said while pulling her up from the bar stool and placing her hand in Sonny’s. “Watch yourself Sonny,” Jason said jokingly as Mandy was dragged to the dance floor.

The guys all started cheering and hollering as Mandy reached the dance floor.

“Okay, so you’re going to start with-” Sonny began.

“Let’s just do this Sonny,” Mandy said cutting him off and getting into the formation about to begin.

The two lined up and the lyrics to the song started. Everyone, including Mandy started walking forward. Mandy was making little gun fingers as she walked forward. She shuffled and twirled around just like everyone else. She knew every move. The team back at the table was standing in shock seeing Mandy going with the flow so easily, except Lisa who was laughing at everyone’s reaction.

“I thought you said I didn’t want to see you line dance,” Sonny said to Mandy while they danced on the dance floor.

“Oh, I just didn’t want to show you off,” Mandy said with a smirk as she continued to dance in sync with everyone else.

“Damn, she played us all,” Trent said.

“Pay up, boys,” Lisa said laughing.

Looking out to the dance floor Jason saw the other guys in the bar watching Mandy. They were trying to slide up and dance with Mandy but Sonny kept running interference.

“Wanna dance?” a woman standing next to Jason all of a sudden.

Jason looked at the woman before heading out to the dance floor, “Nah I’m good.”

Jason walked up to Mandy, whose back was turned, slid his hand around her waist to get her to face him. She laughed as she turned around and the two did their own little dance. The two only had eyes for each other and it was like the rest of the world faded. They didn’t notice the rest of the team coming to join the dance floor.

“So, you can line dance?” Jason said to Mandy as they continued to dance.

“Yeah, among other dances,” Mandy said in a flirty voice.

“What other types of dances,” Jason asked as he twirled her around.

Once Mandy was facing him again and pressed up to Jason she leaned up to speak into his ear, “Take me home tonight and you’ll find out.”

“Okay, we’re done here and headed out,” Jason said as Mandy laughed and kept him from leaving the dance floor.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Mandy said looking into his eyes.

Jason relented, “Fine, half hour and we’re leaving.”

Mandy nodded and the two spent the next half hour just dancing in each other’s arms.


End file.
